I Will Be Your Slave
by CoalTrain
Summary: What if the ballroom wasn't just a trap of Jareth's? What if it was a test? A test of the Fae royalty to decide whether Sarah was worthy to be the Goblin Queen.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do something romantic, but something more along the lines of Jareth's love/obsession and Sarah's stubborness to get to Toby...and after watching the movie the millionth time and watching a particular scene in the ball room (when that woman appears to be murmuring to Jareth), I got this idea.

* * *

Oh, he had outdone himself this time. 

Jareth was grinning to himself as he watched Sarah descend amongst the crowd of his Fae guests, of whom were either related to him or had become his friends along the way. When one lived for such a long time, it was hard not to make any acquaintances.

The ballroom was spectacular. Never had he thought his crystal magic could perform such beauty, but here it was as evidence before his eyes. Even so, it didn't compare to that of Sarah. Ever since she was born, he had known she would be his love. How unfortunate it was for him to gaze on as she grew up. She was loved, but yet very lonely. Sarah adored her mother, yet said mother was always away performing one of her roles in a play. And then her father…well, since her mother and him had broken apart and he found Karen, he had become completely enraptured in this new woman in his life.

It had torn his heart to see Sarah's own broken one as her father turned away from her. Instead she had buried herself in a fantasy life, one that he couldn't help but add his little touches too. As a little girl, he had found ways to make her smile. He'd leave a present for her, or some times appear to her as a friend in school, who for some reason would always disappear for no reason.

And now here she was, young yet so beautiful. It was the lovely part of being able to live forever. You could see the beauty one so young would grow to be. Not only that, but he knew she was special. No, not in the magical sense. But in herself. She was so strong, so special and still she didn't see it.

Sighing, he swept through the crowd, several of them distracting Sarah and others talking to him. They all knew who she was. She was only the girl he had spent the past fifteen years fawning over, waiting for the right time. And still, as he drifted through the people, he knew that they were testing her. Trying to see if she indeed was lovely for him. After all, most Fae's were wary of who was introduced into their world. Especially if it was a mortal.

Unable to stop himself, he found himself hiding from her. Merely to test her himself, to see if she reacted. If she truly wanted to be near him. And as he disappeared behind a crowd of women, he noticed that her eyes were searching for his. Whether it was for the pure chance of seeing something familiar or maybe she found herself seeking him through her heart, he didn't know. All he did know what that it was killing him to force himself away from her, and still he kept his distance.

As Sarah wandered back to the main floor, Jareth smiled as he notice the way the light seemed to shine directly on her before he headed down the stairs after her. It was now or never, and all he could hope was that she would give him some sort of sign. That she too knew he was all she needed. Just like he felt of her.

On his way down, Queen Fae of the entire realm, Lendwan stopped him, a smile on her face before she whispered in his ear.

"She's lovely, Jareth," came her soft words and he sent her a grateful smile, completing his decent where he was then standing amidst a crowd of more Faes.

And then she was there. She seemed to gaze longingly in his eyes, and it made his heart thud. Oh, not only was she beautiful. She was Sarah…lovely, and her own person. So stubborn, yet that was what he loved so much about her. And when he thought he could no longer just stand there, he stepped forward, taking her hand in his.

And they danced.

Oh, how they danced. She felt just perfect to him, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and shelter her from the world. Not that she needed it, however. Which was another aspect he loved. Her strength to protect herself.

Slowly he murmured the words of truth, his promises to he. He would give her anything, and the sky was no limit. If she asked for the universe to dance around her, he would do that.

By now everyone was watching them, each gazing knowingly amongst the two. They all loved her, and knew she was perfect just as Jareth did. Now that he had convinced them, nothing could stop him from being with her. The Faes, after all, were the hardest to give such approval. And now that he had their word, he was free to love Sarah.

Until, however, he noticed a change in her. No longer was she dancing mindlessly, staring at him. Instead, she was looking around her, as if in confusion and sudden recognition.

And Jareth's heart tore as she pulled away from him. So shocked as he was, he didn't even comprehend the thought of chasing after her. She had rejected him. While the situation should be one of embarrassment with every royal in the realm present, he couldn't think one thought of mortification. Instead he stared blankly after her. How could this happen? He loved her so much, and she pulled away. Perhaps she didn't love him…or maybe she was just that determined to regain her brother.

As he stood rooted to the spot, he watched as the Faes all pleaded with her to stay, each reaching out for her. She paid them no mind as she picked up a chair, intent only on getting out of the illusion.

And as the mirror was destroyed, Jareth felt his own world shatter around him.

* * *

Well, there's my rather short one shot. I didn't want to type out everything that happened in the movie along with it because quite frankly, it bores me. If you're reading this you've most likely watched the movie so why recap it all? It's the best scene. Tell me what you think, please. R/R!  



	2. Chapter 2

Since I've been nagged from some people--and relentlessly badgered by others that I know too well, haha, I have decided to continue this story. It will probably just go to the end of the film unless I figure out more to do. This is mainly because I hadn't planned for a continuation so I am busy thinking of additions.

I want to thank my lurvity beta, Forevermore33. She is a brilliant and talented writer. Especially to a girl without a spell check. Thanks a bunch! (I tried to respond a bajillion times to your email because I had a question, but it's not working again. Grr.)

As a note, I will be bringing in a new character in here. Don't be alarmed, she won't play a big role. She's just there as a small pawn for a plot attempt. I would have had it been a guy but you know, they're much harder to work with for bringing people together.

* * *

How could she do that to him? After all he had done for her? Jareth felt as if the world really was falling down. In truth it was. His world was, at least. For years he spent his life dreaming of nothing other than Sarah. It was almost as if he knew her in a dream from when he in turn was a small child. 

There was no way that this had happened. That she had rejected him. He had loved her since the moment he had seen her years ago. She had been perfect, and seemed so pure. Just what the Labyrinth needed. It was as if she was different, or at least as different as a human could be. She only needed time to grow, to meet his own appearance before she too could appreciate a love. For him to love her more than he knew he would. Even those of other Kingdoms had been enchanted by her, deeming her perfect

But if she was so perfect, why hadn't she seen it herself? Out of everyone, Sarah would know best where she belonged.

"Dammit!" he shouted in frustration, conjuring a crystal only to send it shattering into a wall. Why did everything go wrong? Sarah was right, although she didn't know it. It really wasn't fair. And he did have a basis for comparison. His constant loneliness, and dreams of her at his side as his queen.

The sudden noise caused Toby, who had been preoccupied by a pair of goblins, to cry. Turning to face the child, Jareth frowned as if remembering for the first time that he was there. How had Sarah chosen this small baby, the one that robbed her of her freedom, over him? It seemed completely unbelievable. What girl of fifteen chose her baby brother over a king, a king who could grant her anything she wanted?

"What makes a little thing like you so important?"

Looking towards Toby, as if he expected an answer, he watched as the little boy clapped his hands oddly and giggled. Sighing, he shook his head in an almost miserable manner. Hell, he really was miserable. There was just no way he could even look at her again, knowing that he disgusted her. Why else would she have rejected him in such a way?

He needed someone to talk to him. Someone who could help him, or at least understand him. While he knew no one in the Underground would ridicule him for choosing a mortal as his hopeful queen, he needed someone that knew him better than all the others. Quickly conjuring another crystal to check in on Sarah's location, he frowned upon discovering that she was closing in on the castle. If she found her way to the castle, and actually defeated him--well, that meant he'd have no choice but to let her go. It was in rules written long before his reign. Instructing one of the goblins to hold Toby, and another to occupy the gate's defense position, hopefully to slow her progress down, he stormed off to his quarters. This called for Adyris, his older sister. While she was not able to take position as Queen as the Goblins over Jareth, she was still a Princess of the realm. Instead of staying with him, however, she had married a King of another domain over separate creatures. After all, the Underground wasn't just composed of goblin's who needed guidance.

Reaching his main bedchamber, he closed the heavy wood doors behind him. He definitely didn't want anyone intruding on this conversation. Especially with what little time he had left. "Adyris!" he shouted, feeling his throat clench as he screamed out her name. It was a rather bothersome way to summon another Fae, yet it worked much faster than sending an envoy.

Waiting for mere seconds before she made an appearance, she gave him a quick smile. "So, how are things with you and the mortal?" she questioned with a grin. She too had been at the ball, and although things had ended badly, she had hope for her brother. After all, there was something alluring about this girl. Adyris herself had approved. Not only that, but Jareth had been dreaming about Sarah for most of his life, never wedding other female suitors who had been offered to him. Instead, he was intent on waiting for this girl he dreamed of. There was no way all this time, all this hope he had dwelt on, could have been for nothing.

Looking towards his sister with a slight hint of exasperation, Jareth shook his head. "I don't know what to do. She's so intent on finding her brother. I have no idea what I'm supposed to think. What if I've been wrong, and I've wasted my whole life on dreams? Perhaps Sarah was never meant to be."

Shaking her head, Adyris took a step towards her stricken brother. Never before had he been rejected like this. He had been offered to, and he had politely declined because he knew there was something more out there for him. Not beauty, not lust, nor was it social status. It was love, and he had always been determined to find it. "Jareth. There is no way this is wrong. Perhaps it's the circumstances. When you were just a baby...had I wished you away, unknowing that it would work, I too would have gone after you. Even if Lorian," she began, a small smile crossing her lips at the mention of her husband, "had taken you, and had loved me as you do Sarah, I wouldn't have subjected. No matter how much I loved him in return. We are family, and there is no way I would have left you to become a goblin."

Jareth found himself glaring at his sister at her last comment, although he couldn't deny that everything else she said made sense. "Why must you always say that? Half the mortals who wish away a child wouldn't even step a thousand feet near the Labyrinth if they didn't think the child would become a goblin. I'm not that heartless, and I will not listen to you banter at me about my ways."

His job as goblin king was to make the individuals appreciate the child, trying to fight for it. Even if they failed, if they actually tried he would plant a memory inside their head of defeating him. He wasn't as cruel as to curse the poor child into a life of a goblin. But if the mortal didn't even try, well...it wasn't too uncommon for them to be given false memory also. That their words had led to nothing, that they had never wished away the young child. It never truly accomplished anything, but he had managed to build an appreciation between some of his 'clients', as his family liked to call them. Not that Jareth found that label for them appropriate.

Shaking his head, he continued into their conversation. "I know you're right. It's just that...I don't know what to do. She won't remember everything if she doesn't succeed, and if she does she won't call for me again."

"How do you know?" Adyris asked him, raising an eyebrow. "If it was Lorian, and I was still in the same position, I would call on him again."

"Oh really?" this time Jareth was full of confusion, and part of him accused her. "So if someone had kidnapped me you would have gone off and married him in the end?"

"Jareth, this is hardly the point," she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Besides, what stops you from contacting her if she completes the Labyrinth?" she added as an after thought.

Frowning, Jareth sighed once more. "It's part of the rules. I have no rights to contact her after it's over."

A small smile gracing her lips, Adyris walked towards her brother and gave him a hug that could pass for a farewell. "You have no right. That doesn't say you can't."

Leaving her advice at that, she left the room as she had come, leaving Jareth to think what he could do the claim the girl that had already claimed his heart.


End file.
